User blog:Sandingomm the Wildcat/Favorite Book from a Wildcat's Perspective
As you probably know, my favorite book is Mossflower, the book where Sandingomm appears. I liked this book a lot, besides the obvious reason that I like wildcats. This book is very good and there are a lot of engaging characters. One way this book is different is that even though the main villian is a wildcat, Tsarmina, her own brother, Gingivere, is a good character. This doesn't happen in any of the other Redwall books. True, Veil was the son of the main villian in Outcast of Redwall, but he was a gray character. Gingivere's being a good wildcat could be overlooked if not for the fact that Sandingomm is also good. This means that wildcats are not a purely villian species, they can be good. However, after Julian, good wildcats do not appear again. In High Rhulain, all of the cats are wicked. Back to Mossflower... This book also introduced Salamandastron and badger lords. Mossflower is full of heroes. Besides Martin, there are many memorable goodbeasts, like Gonff, Ferdy and Coggs, Lady Amber and Bella, to name only a few. This book is very good! Other books that I like especially are Pearls of Lutra and Marlfox. Pearls of Lutra mixed exciting plots with riddles that make you think. Grath Longfletch was a great hero. I liked Marlfox because of the friendship in this story. Song, Dann, Dippler, and Burble all have their differences, but they are great friends. I loved it when Song became a friend with the osprey, Mighty Megraw. This was another great book! One thing I liked about this book is that no goodbeasts die at the end. This was one of the Redwall books that had a truly happy ending! Some books I don't like are really sad ones. Martin the Warrior and Outcast of Redwall are good, but are heartbreaking. The book I can't bring myself to read again is High Rhulain. I love birds of prey, and it was so sad when Pandion died!!! Pandion is introduced in the beginning of the book, and he becomes such a main character. I did like Tiria a lot, and especially when she says she wants to become the first maid to be Skipper. When the Long Patrol returns with the otters, and Brantalis, it seems so incomplete! Brantalis and Pandion go together, even though they argue all the time. To have one of them die and one of them live is just so unfair and so sad! I didn't like it either that the cats are all evil. I know, you're getting this from a wildcat, but think about it. All those cats, and not one of them was good! Jeefra was whiny, Pitru was a bully, Riggu Felis was short-tempered, and Lady Kaltag tried to kill Leatho! I did not like this book, even though I liked some of the characters. It seems that besides Brinty and Fearless Frunk, Pandion is the only character to die. That was so sad! Only Tiria seems to grieve for him, too. Salamadastron was a book I liked. It is sad that Urthstripe dies, but I really liked the character of Mara. Thrugg is a great otter character, and the birds of prey are memorable as well! In conclusion, I like books with unique and memorable characters. I can't stand books that are sad. After reading all the books, I still say Mossflower is my favorite! So that's the Redwall books from a wildcat's perspective. Category:Blog posts